


Dirty Talks

by Voglioungufo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fun, Hand Jobs, Humor, IT'S A JOKE, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sasuke will kill me, Smut, there's no really dirty talk actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: "Sasuke ..." Naruto repeats in a whisper against his ear, which triggers another thousand chills, his voice trembling because he feels his orgasm getting closer and closer."Sasuke ... tell me something dirty" urges him, immediately sucking the portion of skin under his ear. It is a discharge of excitement that momentarily distracts him from the sentence just said.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Dirty Talks

Extraordinary things happen in the magical world of sex. Or at least Sasuke is very convinced, otherwise he would not be able to explain how it is possible that someone like Naruto - a dobe troglodyte capable only of gorging himself on ramen and always forgetting to do the washing machine - in the bedroom is able to transform himself into a seducer from the hoarse, deep voice, penetrating eyes and skilled hands, able to stir your stomach and make you touch nirvana.

It is for these extraordinary things that Sasuke has decided to continue this twisted relationship with his best friend - can they still be called that? - and give sex a chance, which he had ignored too busy in his plans for revenge throughout his adolescence.

And always for this reason he is crouched on his knees between Naruto's open legs, with his penis in his mouth and his tongue rotating around the glans. He holds it firmly with one hand, while he sucks, hollowing his cheeks and passing the stiff leprosy along the length. He is focused on his work, because he is an Uchiha and Uchiha do everything perfectly, so he cannot possibly go wrong. Every so often he looks up to collide with Naruto's blue eyes and congested with excitement, always receiving a look full of desire and lust.

Wonderful.

Naruto raises a hand and brings it into his hair and pulls back his bangs and longer locks in front, so that they don't get in his way and because he wants to see his face better while the cock disappears into his mouth. That grip on the nape of his neck and those eyes so dispassionate cause him many, small and pleasant shivers down his spine and also increase his excitement, which he can't wait to let go.

He grins against the sensitive skin of the glans, then licks the length of the erection anticipating the same treatment he will receive because that irreverent big mouth not only knows how to fill itself with stupid catchy phrases, but also with something else and when it happens it knows how to do it damn well.

"Sas'ke ..." Naruto exhales, bending forward and pressing it even more against his groin, his breathing accelerated "Yes, so ..."

Sasuke can't help but consider all of this electrifying, exciting: from Naruto's hoarse voice, the way he closes his eyes by folding his eyebrows, the strong taste he feels in the palate and the legs that tighten around him almost to imprison him.

"So, again ..." Naruto insists with shortness of breath.

The magic of sex is also just seeing Naruto, always ready to do the opposite and contradict him on every little nonsense, so lewd and compliant towards him, a wonderful vision that gives him a satisfying feeling of power and control.

He lets the still erect penis slide out of his mouth, he simply moves his hand to give himself a second pause and relax his jaw that has started to ache.

Naruto doesn't seem to like it, but he immediately decides to forgive him by bending further forward and instead forcing him to get up on his knees to involve him in a passionate and long kiss, which definitely leaves Sasuke breathless.

As we said, that sassy mouth is capable of performing miracles.

When he then notices that Naruto has reached out to his groin, trying to overcome the barrier of his underwear, to also touch his erection, he feels very close to a heart attack. In a metaphorical and positive sense, of course.

Sasuke jerks him harder, taking advantage of the saliva that made him more slippery, and sinks his face against Naruto's neck, secretly enjoying his strong smell and fingers intertwining in his sparse pubic hair.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto repeats in a whisper against his ear, which triggers another thousand chills, his voice trembling because he feels his orgasm getting closer and closer.

"Sasuke ... tell me something dirty" urges him, immediately sucking the portion of skin under his ear. It is a discharge of excitement that momentarily distracts him from the sentence just said.

 _Tell me something dirty_.

As soon as he realizes its full meaning, Sasuke enters the most total void. Something dirty. The grip on Naruto's penis trembles slightly as he searches for something to say that isn't terribly ridiculous, despite the other's tongue that has started wandering all over his neck making it virtually impossible for him.

Something dirty, something dirty, something _dirty_ ...

He finds the answer, even if his brain for some strange reason seems to be screaming that that is not the answer.

"Your bedroom. When will you decide to order and clean it? "

Because if Naruto becomes a sex god in the bedroom, he - Sasuke - begins to think nonsense to defuse the unbearable tension, nonsense that should not necessarily come out of his mouth.

And Naruto seems to think so too, from the way he looks shocked and his penis bends inexorably downwards.

**Author's Note:**

> ... yes, after centuries that I have not written pwp I bring one that started very well that ends even more decisively in total madness.  
> I hope it was nice and made you laugh, or make a face palm worthy of a meme. I know that one day Sasuke will come out of the manga to slap me for all the shit figures I make him do in my fan fiction, but until then I will continue to write them proudly <3  
> In case someone wants to let me know his opinion, obviously I would be very happy ^^
> 
> I send you a kiss: *


End file.
